


IronDad/Spideyson One Shots

by Marvel_The_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bullying, Cute, Dad!Tony, Fluffy, Good Peter, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony, I Don't Even Know, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Science Bros, Son!Peter, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, oneshots, oof, such a dad, tony stark is such a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_The_Stark/pseuds/Marvel_The_Stark
Summary: This will include:-Peter Parker's secret being revealed (there may be more than one type)-Some cute Fluffy Dad!Tony fics-Flash being roasted by Tony (yasss)-Some coming-of-age fics-Some Stony!Dad ficsI will take suggestions!I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Marvel Studios





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcomeeeee To this disasterrr

I woke up at 7 Am like always, kicking off my blankets, my limbs not quite functioning yet. I probably shouldn't have stayed up until midnight but I had to finish season 2 of Doctor Who. I sat up slowly, grabbing my phone on my pillow. When the screen lit up, my eyes squinted.  
7:45?  
"Shit!" I screeched, jumped out of bed. I raided my closet for a pair of pants but couldn't find any. "Of course, I forgot to do my laundry," I groaned, walking over to the laundry hamper. Looks like the hunt for the least dirty pants is on. I hurry and slip on some pants and a shirt. Thank God I showered last night. I ruffled my hair around real fast, telling Aunt May bye.  
I got to school with not a moment to spear. I opened my locker shoving my backpack in after getting all my supplies out. "Penis Parker late for school? What a shame," He taunted. I just shook my head and ignored him. The bell rang as I closed my locker. My first period was English. I walked in and sat next to Ned, who immediately started talking about a new Star Wars set he bought off of Ebay.   
We had finally made it to lunch when a loud crash came from the east side of the school. Everyone started freaking out. I watched carefully. I didn't want to blow my cover as Spiderman but what was that?   
Then came in Iron Man, faceplate off and a panic in his eyes. Everyone gasped, looking at him as he started at me. Then, they started looking at me. I slowly got up, making my way to Tony as everyone talked silently. "Peter, something happened. Im so sorry but we have to go," He rambled, worry and guilt filling his eyes. He knew he'd just blew my cover but I knew he wouldn't have if it wasn't life or death. I turned back, making eye contact with Ned as he nodded at me and tossed me my bookbag. I was lucky I wore my suit under my clothes now. I had paranoia. I quickly took off my shirt as a bunch of students freaked out about it at first until they saw the suit and gasped. "What?!" Flash freaked, standing up. "Your Spiderman?!" I pressed the button on my suit, making it stick to my body. I smirked at Tony before putting my mask on. "I am Spiderman," I said confidently. I heard Tony hold back a laugh from behind me. Im glad he got the reference. I pulled on the mask and said bye to Ned. Me and Tony then headed out, everyone watching carefully. As we stepped outside, I could see the students crowding the windows in the lunchroom, watching me web myself away and Tony fly off. I heard dimmed cheering coming from inside the lunch room.   
My life would never be the same...and for once, I was okay with that.


	2. Oops, That's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter accidentally calls Tony dad. And wether or not Tony loved it, well, that's sacrificing the mans egotistical dignity so I won't tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry in advance if you saw my accidental tagging. I have never used this site before and apparently there are set Tags for father and son relationships that I had no idea about. These stories are not about a sexual relationship between Tony and Peter. That's...Not what I write about and I'm sorry it seemed that way by the tagging. 
> 
> if this chapter is short and danky, It was because it was 2 in the morning when I wrote it.

Me and Peter were sitting in the living room. The TV was playing a comedy but Peter wasn't watching. He fell asleep in the recliner, curled up in a little ball. I decided I should probably wake him up and send him up to his own bed. With a sigh, I get up from the couch and walk over to him, shaking him slightly. "Peter, its time for bed. Go get in your bed," I said, trying to get him to sit up. He flopped back down though. "Noooooo M'sleep," He mumbled, rolling over away from Tony. "Im not carrying you," I told him. He only groaned, still half asleep. "Ugh," I roll my eyes. I pick him up carefully off the recliner and carry him into the elevator. "Thanks dad," He whispers. I stiffen at the words but my chest warms. "Y-your welcome," I reply awkwardly. He obviously didn't sense my discomfort because he just snuggled himself further into my chest. I have a 15 year old man-child for a son. I set him on his bed and he immediately curls in a ball. I smile at him fondly. 15 year old Man-Child for a son?  
Yeah, Im okay with that.


	4. yEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter loves referencing vines Tony just doesn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from then YEET vine, one of my personal favorites.

I sat in the lab with Tony as he fiddled with his suit like always. I get so bored so easy. Currently I'm bouncing a red rubber ball against the wall.

"Peter, for Gods sake, Im trying to focus!" Tony griped. I rolled my eyes putting the ball down. I got up and walked to the mini fridge. Tony went back to diddling around as I went to go grab my Coke can out of the fridge.

When I noticed it was empty, I smirk slightly remembering the vine I could recreate right at the moment.

"THIS BITCH EMPTY!" I yelled and Tony jumped looking at me with murderous eyes.

"yeeeeeeeEEEET!" I threw it across the lab. It hit the ground with a small sound. "Wow, that was anticlimactic," I mumbled.

"Peter, you have me a heart attack. Not funny," Tony scolded. I laughed, taking my ball and walking out of the lab.

That was so worth it.


	5. Talent Show: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter didn't want to do the talent show, but Natasha, Tony and Steve had different ideas. 
> 
> Let's just say, Umbrella by Rihanna is the performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be coming out soon after this. :)

"We have to do this talent show Peter!" Ned exclaimed.

"Ned, No. No way. I can't sing.." I explained to him but he only shook his head.

"Peter, You can dance." He flailed his arms in irritation. I almost choked over my water.

"I'm NOT dancing in front of the whole school. Hell no." Just then, MJ walked over and sat beside me. "You can dance?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I-"

"Yes! He can. He's amazing at it too. He can do flips and stuff." Ned said. MJ just rose her eyebrows. "Have to see it to believe it.." She said, taking a bite of her lunch.

"You won't believe it then," I said, glaring at Ned. "Because it's not happening." Ned's shoulders sunk in disappointment. We had been given forms for the talent show this morning. Everyone was buzzing about it.

Me personally, I was not. If Tony found out, God knows what he'd try to make me do. I shiver slightly at the thought. The bell rung and we all left for our classes. Ned continued to bug me about the talent show all day.

When I got home from school, Tony and Natasha were sitting on the couch presumably talking.

"-I think it'd be good for Peter..." Natasha spoke, not realizing I was right behind her.

"What's good for me?" I asked, making her jump a little. Tony only smiled, snickering slightly. "Peter, heard you got a talent show coming up." And with that sentence, My eyes widened and I sat down on the couch with a groan. "Damn it," I mumbled slightly too myself.

"Language," Steve yelled from the kitchen. How did he even hear that? I just glared at him playfully. I sighed, slipping off my converse.

"Yeah, I do and no, I'm not doing it." I spoke, leaning back. Natasha shook her head. "Yeah you are." She spoke, laughing at the glare I gave her.

"Please don't make me-" I whined, being cut off by Tony. I should've known this was coming. "Ha, already signed you up." Tony said, finishing what he was doing on his phone.

Apparently that was signing me up for a stupid talent show. "We already have the funniest routine ever for you." Natasha spoke, a small sparkle in her eye I name mischief.

"Uh oh." My eyes widened. Steve walked up behind me, patting my shoulder. "I am so sorry, Peter." He apologized. "If it helps any, They made me do the routine earlier and they recorded it and put it on YouTube and Face...Face....Uh, nevermind." Steve tried comforting me.

"They did? Ha, I need to see this!" Clint said, walking out of the elevator.

"Can you please stop sneaking up on people. It's rude." Natasha scolded, glaring at Clint.

"There is so much negativity in this room..." Clint said, slowly backing into the elevator as it closed. Natasha rolled her eyes, lifting her feet on the coffee table only to have Tony shew them off.

"Okay, well...uh...I've got homework. Bye!" I spoke quickly, grabbing my bag and making a beeline for the elevator.

"You can run now, but you will face this later." Steve spoke, pointing at Natasha. I only nodded as the doors closed. When the doors of the elevator finally closed I let out a sigh. I'm going to die before I get up on that stage. Tony was never one to push me to do things but for some reason, when it comes to performing, its like he has to make me do it. Its annoying yet it lets me know he cares in a silent way. When I opened up my bedroom door, I saw something black on my bed. I walked up closer.

What

The

Fuck?!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed, looking at the skimpy outfit on my bed which held a small sticky note saying 'For the talent show'

Steve burst through my door with a glare in his eyes.

"Peter Benjamin Parker Stark! Stop cussing!" Steve yelled but then saw what was laid on my bed and busted out laughing.

"W-What the fuck is that?" He said in between breaths.

Oh wow, Cap cussed. I couldn't miss this opportunity.

"LaNgUaGe!" I said back to him. He only shook his head, grinning at me. Pointing to the skimpy outfit he added, "That for the talent show?" I only shook my head, blushing.

"Does Tony know you're wearing that?"

The question was answered when Tony came up into the bedroom and his eyes widened. "NATASHA! HE IS 15."

I laughed at that but then settled down when natasha's reply came back. "I thought it would be the cherry on the top of the cupcake.." She squealed, uncharacteristically. I saw Tony thinking about something but then he just nodded his head.

"I think...He will get suspended." Tony finished, shrugging his shoulders when his ego kicked in again.

"Let's do it," Natasha announced, turning to Peter. "Well, put it on and meet me in the training room."

"Oh God. Please don't make me..." I groaned but Tony grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You are a Stark now, you know that, kid? Make me proud." He spoke, holding back a grin to try to be serious but I laughed in his face.

"You know this is going to ruin my reputation," Cap started. "But I'll do it with you.." He shook his head. "Just because I feel bad."

I smiled looking at my family. At the same time I hate this, but now I have to do it because Steve Rogers, Captain America, is going to do it. In front of the whole school.

"Wait...we need one more background dancer.." Natasha said. "I'm not doing it." She added.

Everyone glanced over a Tony and he shook his head

"Nope, hell no." He said, backing up with his hands raised.

"I think I know someone." I spoke, thinking of forcing MJ into this.

"Okay, great. Let's get started then." Natasha spoke and we all left to go downstairs.

Part 1.


	6. Talent Show: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Talent Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a bit. I've had it up on wattpad for a while now. I have some household issues right now So I promise to update whenever I possibly can. Love you guys..Thank you for reading. :)

"T-Tony, I don't think I can do this..." I spoke to Tony as we headed to the school for the talent show. Natasha made me rehearse it a million times over but I was still deathly afraid I was going to mess up.

"Kid, you're fine. I've watched you do the routine and you have it down." Tony reassured me.

I watch silently out my window. I'm extremely nervous not only because I might mess up, but also because it's not a school friendly dance. Flash will probably make fun of me for a long time after this. I sighed, leaning my head on the window, closing my eyes.

"Natasha and Clint said they would meet us there. I think Steve and the rest have already arrived and saved seats." Tony explained but I wasn't interested in talking.

"Have faith in yourself, kiddo." He said, leaning over and ruffling my hair. At first, Tony wasn't overly fond of the skimpy clothes and dance routine but then decided that even though it was a little weird, it would be hilarious. Nat convinced him at least.

She didn't convince me.

We arrived at the school and Tony and I headed to backstage where the changing rooms were stationed. Tony surprisingly paid a lot of money for over priced props and lights. I told him no, but of course, he didn't listen. (Does He Ever?)

Why am I doing this? Like Peter, why?

I came up with the conclusion after I finished changing and it was me up next.

I really just want to prove to people that I'm more than just Peter, or to the Avengers, more than just Spiderman.

Now whether or not I embarrass myself in the process, well, I'll just have to deal.

"Up next we have Peter Parker-Stark with Umbrella by Rihanna." The principle called and I walked on stage. I had a suit on over my outfit for the first half of the song that was not Umbrella.

I'm singin' in the rain,

Singin' In the Rain

The music played as I pranced around the stage and people lightly cheered, a few 'boo's' from Flash and his group. I spun the closed umbrella around me as I focused on the steps.

What a glorious feeling,

I swung around the light pole prop as a mist came down.

I'm happy again,

I mouthed along, looking at crowd

Just singin',

Singin' in the rain

I took a deep breath, running behind the umbrellas, taking off the suit as Umbrella began to play.

I then, walked out with a smirk on my face in the skimpy outfit and the cheers got louder. No one came on stage to stop me but Flash gawked at my appearance.

I Started dancing around the backup dancers and everyone's cheers got louder and louder.

I bent down in front of MJ who's cheeks were bright red and eyes widened in shock and smirked at her. 

I danced to my routine without any problem, doing my flips that people gasped at and the song finished. The crowd stood up, applauding me and I took a deep breath and got up from the ground. I walked backstage and plopped down in the chair, taking deep breaths. I would definitely get suspended for that but it was worth it.

After all the acts finished, I ran up to Tony backstage. They were about to announce the winner.

"For the 2018 talent show, Peter Parker-Stark won," Everyone cheered for him but then it was overtaken by silence when the principle cleared her throat. "But, his act was inappropriate so, Flash Thompson won with his performance of...Drake's Gods Plan." She said monotonously.

Awe damn. Tony took it a lot harder than I did. He was super pissed.

Flash? Well for some reason after the show, Flash walked up to him and handed him the trophy.

"Don't have the guts to do that, Penis. I'm keeping the gift card but you can have this," He said, handing me the trophy.

"Thanks..." I said, taking the trophy.

We kinda stared at each other for a solid minute before he spoke in a small voice.

"Awe thanks...an avocado..." He said, smirking slightly, referencing the vine I sounded like. And I tried to hold in a laugh but failed.

"Okay, bye Pecker." He said, walking away. I just shrugged holding the trophy and observing it.

"Nice..." Ned cheered, coming to pat me on the back.

"Yeah, that was scary. How's MJ?" I asked Ned.

"Uh...She's...shook." He replied, taking the trophy from Peter's hand and looking at it. I laughed at Ned's choice of words and sat down, Tony coming in right after.

"Good job, kiddo. I'm proud." He said, ruffling Peter's hair.

"Thank you." He finished.

Well, that was fun. Maybe next year he'll do a Drake song. He shook his head at the thought. They left for home after that, a trophy landing a special place on a shelf at the Avengers compound.


	7. Finesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter like Cardi B and Bruno Mars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry in advance.... Lol

Tony and Peter sat in the lab, tinkering when Peter started playing his playlist and somehow, Finesse by Bruno Mars and Cardi B came on.

"AwEh." Peter said when Cardi sang.

"We out here trippin' on finesse, It don't make no sense!" Peter sang along, throwing Tony the screw driver.

"You know it, you know it." Tony mumbled along. He's heard this song on the radio a million times by now.

"Now slow it down for me babEhH!" Peter said, using a screwdriver to sing along.

"Slow it down, GiRl." Tony sang quietly, messing with the screwdriver. 

"BaBy ThAt's whAt ya Do!" Peter yelled out dramatically, and Tony laughed. Peter got up, wiggling around awkwardly.

"OWEHHHHHHH." Tony did along with Bruno.

"Trippin in finesse with my BabY!" Tony sang back, in a high pitch. 

"YEAH WE GOT IT GOIN ON, YEAH GOT IT GOIN ON, ISN'T IT GREAT TO BE US!" Peter sang along, throwing his hands in the air.

"AyeEEe.." Tony said, tossing the screwdriver back to Peter.

"You know it, You KnOw Ittttttt," Peter sang, hopping off the table.

When the song ended, they both looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Got that all on video." Clint said, coming into the lab randomly.

"Clint, delete it.." Tony said, sternly.

Clint only shook his head, running out of the lab.

Tony later deleted it from his phone but it was too late.

It WaS oN yOuTubE.


End file.
